regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Where Are They Gonna Tell Them?
Where Are They Gonna Tell Them? is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Wanted. Synopsis Secret Team arrives at Westwood Mall and they gonna warn the heroes. Trancript *(This episode begins with Secret Team) *'Black Widow': There it is Westwood Mall. *'Black Cat': Wow. Hard to believe this is been there. *'Quake': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Wendy': We need to warn them. About the Alliance. *'Jane': What's going on? *'Lucy Mann': What is the meaning of this? *'Black Widow': What, what? *'Quake': I wonder what is going on? *'Black Cat': Hey, what's that? *'Wendy': What's going on? *'Jane': I have no idea. *'Lucy Mann': Let's find out. *'Black Cat': We're so high up! Is that a fashion show they're putting on? *'Black Widow': Yes. Look it's Code Blue! *'Quake': We found them! What are they doing? *'Black Cat': Their at the fashion show. *'Quake': Look it's Jeannie, Marla Maxwill, Arina, Nia Skyler and Selira. *'Wendy': What in the world, are they doing? *'Jane': Their modeling. *'Quake': Why are they modeling? *'Lucy Mann': We had no idea Jeannie, Marla Maxwill, Arina, Nia Skyler and Selira are modeling. We are so jealous. *'Black Cat': What this all about? *'Wendy': Their actual models weren't able to make it today and then they saw them so the fashion designer ask them would mind to taking their places. *'Quake': Yeah, you're right. *'Black Cat': How did this happened? *'Jane': The real models couldn't come because of some mistake, so the fashion designer asked Jeannie, Marla Maxwill, Arina, Nia Skyler and Selira to help out. *'Black Widow': You're right. How are we gonna tell them about the Alliance. This would’ve been a lot easier a week ago. If we call Code Blue... *'Wendy': They won’t believe us. *'Jane': But they'll never believe us! *'Black Widow': Then we'll make them believe us. Even if they did... *'Black Cat': Who knows if the accords will let them help. *'Black Widow': We're on our own. *(Enter the Dimensional gap) *'Black Cat': What is that? *'Black Widow': We're not sure. *'Lucy Mann': I'll find out. What's going on. *'Black Cat': Are you sure? *'Lucy Mann': Don't worry about me. I'll find out what's going on. *'Black Cat': Good luck. You gonna need it. *(Lucy Mann leaps into the Dimensional gap) *'Lucy Mann': Where am I? What is this place? I'm at Amber Beach. What is going on here? *(A live-action Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Kaylee arrives) *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Kaylee)': Don't go over there. *'Lucy Mann': Who are you? *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Kaylee)': Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua! *'Lucy Mann': Aqua?! *(A live-action Doom Master, Sword Warrior and Shellator arrives) *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Kaylee)': Run! *'Lucy Mann': Thanks! *(Lucy Mann leaps into the Dimensional gap) *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Female)': Anytime. *(Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Female, Doom Master, Sword Warrior and Shellator are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Kaylee)': Dino Charger, ready! *'Mecha Voice': Ankyo Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Kaylee)': Energize! Dino Morpher Blast, final strike! *(Dino Charge Aqua Ranger Female shoots Doom Master, Sword Warrior and Shellator) *'Doom Master, Sword Warrior and Shellator': Aah! *(Doom Master, Sword Warrior and Shellator are defeated) *'Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (Kaylee)': Lucy, I'm coutning on you. *(Back with Secret Team) *'Black Cat': Did you saw what happened? *'Lucy Mann': Yes. I was at Amber Beach and I see the Aqua Ranger. *'Black Cat': You do? *'Lucy Mann': Yes. *'Black Widow': Wonderful. We need to get S.H.I.E.L.D. and figure this out. *'Black Cat': Let's go. *(Secret Team runs away) *'of Where Are They Gonna Tell Them?' Gallery KyoryuCyan Pose.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited